Outshine
by Antique Heart
Summary: In which King Mickey prepares for a future war early - and three friends weather an oncoming storm hand in hand. In a deeper, darker, expansive, reconstruction of the Kingdom Hearts mythos. When darkness is around every corner - their bonds will outshine even the brightest of stars. Massive Au, Major Canon divergence.
**A/N: Welcome to my first ever Kingdom Hearts fanfiction! I apologize to those who are waiting for me to update "From Dreams of Calamity" I've hit quite a rut and am unsure if I can continue it as of right now. So it shall remain on hiatus until further notice. Anyways, this is my attempt of re-imagining the Kingdom Hearts universe and mythos in what I'm (hoping) will be a compelling tale that spans several arcs. This is a HUGE au with several things in canon changed and/or added in. I hope you enjoy what I have in store! Now, on with the fic!**

* * *

 **In which King Mickey prepares for a future war – while three friends stand together against an oncoming storm. A reconstructed retelling of Kingdom Hearts – in a far more dangerous universe. Within the bleak darkness – these unbreakable bonds will even outshine the sun.**

* * *

 **Outshine**

 **Act I**

" **Starless"**

* * *

Across the expansive backdrop of the midnight sky lied a canvas of jewel like lights that twinkled merrily through the dark. It was times like these that Mickey Mouse was glad things were generally peaceful in his world. Stargazing was an enjoyable pastime in which he could relax and let the burdens of kingship slip away, if only for an hour or two.

Under the cosmos he was not a ruler – but just another normal, average mortal in the eyes of the universe that would never judge him or anyone else for that matter. As he stared at the stars above his joy quickly evaporated as the sight of one of the pinpricks of light winked out of existence. _'Gosh, another star gone – and so soon...'_ Wide cartoonish eyes stared at the spot where a world once stood a frown curling on his visage. If something wasn't done soon the night sky he loved so much would be _starless_.

Mood ruined the tiny king jumped down from his sitting position on the windowsill of one of Disney Castle's high towers. It seemed that things were getting worse out there. More worlds were being devoured by the Heartless every night it seemed. It was saddening to know that more innocent hearts were suffering because of the growing darkness. The sadness slowly and steadily churning into grief and anger as a angry scowl appeared on the royal mouse's face as he traveled further within in the castle walls from the tower above.

 _'I haft ta do something! I can't let this continue anymore! Too many lives are at stake!'_ He thought furiously as he marched towards his office not even noticing as his dear beloved queen – Minnie Mouse called out to him until her white gloved hand fell on his small shoulder causing him to nearly jump ten feet in the air.

"Gah! G-Gosh Minnie – ya scared me!" He yelped surprised as he turned around ending up nose to nose with the love of his life. Her hands were on her hips as she gave him a stern stare before it dispersed into a small, amused smile. "Mickey dear, I called you three times and couldn't get your attention! You should be more observant!" She admonished lightly as the king blushed embarrassed.

"Gee, you're right Minnie! I guess I got a lot on my mind is all." He confessed with an upset expression. Worry spread on the female mouse's face as she held her lover by the sides of his face. "You know you can talk to me about anything dear... Whatever is bothering you, tell me – it's not good to burden your heart with heavy feelings." Putting a hand on her's he gave a comforting warm smile as he nodded.

He pulled away with a sigh as he beckoned her to follow him towards his office. Once inside he made his way to his chair behind the large desk as Minnie stood in front of it her hands clasped lightly. "It's about tha' stars – another one went out tonight." A small gasp escaped the dress wearing anthromorph as her hands flew up to her mouth in reflex.

"Another?!" A solemn nod was her answer as she looked down worriedly. "That's why I've decided... to call upon the council" Mickey said seriously his expression hardened. "The council? Is it really at that point...?" She questioned fearing that the worst has already happened. "No, not yet at least – but – I can't sit around any longer we hafta act before it's too late!"

A sigh escaped the queen's lips as she nodded with a tiny reassuring smile. "I see – very well, I agree but only if you let me in on the meetings – I wish to be present for them. This concerns me as queen as well you know!" Knowing that he couldn't argue with his wife on the subject he gave a nod and a smile before pressing a large red button on the corner of his desk. A newly installed monitor by his good friends Chip and Dale – turned on showing the face of a white furred, female mouse with blonde hair and a pair of goggles on her head.

"Gadget? Where's Chip n' Dale?" Inquired the confused monarch as the inventor looked up from whatever she was working on. "Oh! Your majesty! Sorry, Chip n' Dale went out to oversee the new shipments of gummi blocks we ordered! It's just little ol' me at the moment – how can I help you today?" She squeaked wiping the smudge off her face as queen Minnie giggled lightly at the tinkering mouse, as she had come around to her husband's side of the desk to hear the conversation better.

"Oh, right – I need ya to get a hold of Donald, Daisy, and Goofy as well as..." He breathed in a serious expression replacing his amused one. "It's time to call upon the council." He stated with conviction. As Gadget's blue eyes widened in shock before she straightened her spine and saluted respectively towards her king and queen. "Yes sir! Your majesty! It will be done at once! Gadget over and out!" As the screen went black the diminutive king rose from his large comfy chair as he turned towards his wife.

"Welp, it'll take until morning for the whole council to arrive – master Yensid and Merlin withstanding, so I think we should turn in for the night." The couple agreed that sleep was needed to wake up bright and early for the coming dawn. It would be a big eventful day tomorrow after all... With that both King and Queen mice headed to their rooms to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile far across the sea of stars on a tiny island world sat three young teenagers on a curved palm tree that held strange star shaped fruits. "Hey, do you guys really think we'll see other worlds when we get on the raft tomorrow?" Questioned a young boy with sun tanned skin, oddly spiky brown hair, and eyes as bright as the mid-noon sky.

"Don't tell me you're doubting everything now, Sora?" Came the teasing voice of another male his voice slightly deeper. He had moonspun silver hair that reached past his earlobes, slightly pale skin, and mature looking aquamarine green eyes – ones that shone with a powerful determination and a hint of amusement.

"Of course not Riku! I'm just wondering! I mean – how long will it take? The other worlds are far away right? Scattered just like Kairi's story said!" The silver haired boy gave a grunt before replying "Who knows? It might take one day or even a week – we can't predict these things." A soft obviously feminine voice giggled lightly at her friends antics. The third of the trio and the only girl had eyes as blue and beautiful as the ocean. Her skin was on the fair side and her hair was a bright fiery red.

"If you're so worried Sora then we can stock up on more food! Besides, I'm sure the journey won't be too long and if it is – you can always sleep through it, you _lazy bum_ ~" A huff was heard as the brunette whined childishly at his friend's nickname for him. "Kairi~! I told you not to call me that!" The other two children broke out into laughter – Riku's a bit more subdued than his female friend – as Sora pouted obviously not pleased with their teasing.

"Well then, see you guys tomorrow!" Kairi called out as she made her way to the rowing boats. "And don't you dare sleep in you lazy bum~!" She added loudly in a singsong voice. An indignant shout of **"Hey!"** Was heard as Riku made his way past his friend to his own rowboat – Sora quickly catching up to go to his own. The day had ended on their little slice of paradise as the three best friends dreamed of the adventures that they would soon experience. Unknowing of what the future held as the night skies darkened with storm clouds and yet another star blinked out.


End file.
